compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Edgar Zeal
Dr. Edgar Zeal is an Iiinesian, Dedare scientist who specializes in the study of Compliens, particularly their abilities and elemental properties. He currently resides in Winter's Point, Hoyae, with his assistant, Dr. Lori Loirae. A world-famous researcher, Dr. Zeal is known for his approachable and extravagant personality, often making him a well-known figure in scientific communities. Making important breakthroughs regarding Elements, Spells, Instincts, and Growth, he has shaped much of what is known in modern Complien biology, and his boisterous, extroverted personality has made his name one known to most people around Complanet. He does occasionally have a bit of an ego, though usually his assistant, Dr. Loirae, is able to keep it in check. Appearance Dr. Zeal is a Dedare with an average diameter of 0.4 meters. He decorates himself with a pair of thick glasses, a top hat, at least five scarves with different patterns, a large labcoat, and two large, brown gloves. Info Born in Iiines in 174.59D, Dr. Edgar Zeal has always been an extravagant personality, known for his wide imagination, extroversion, and appreciation of nature. In his youth, he'd explore the wilderness of Iiines, frequently taking vacations to explore other nearby areas of Complanet. Gaining a particular appreciation for the wildlife of the world, he eventually spent more time in the wild than he would his own, paying close attention to Compliens, hoping to eventually write detailed reports on them. Throughout his young adulthood, he eventually took up biology as his main passion, slowly compiling the many reports he had written over the years. He usually took accelerated classes, and graduated a year early, impressing the people close to him. Although extroverted, the only thing that energized him more than being around others was his research, and he neglected attending many social gatherings, worrying that they'd ultimately put a damper on his studies. By 194.71D, he released the first edition of his first textbook, A Study of the Elements. Although perhaps not the most brilliant expert on Compliens in the world, there was no doubt he was knowledgeable, and his charisma allowed his findings to reach audiences that others were not able to in years before. In the mid-90s, he wrote a large series of textbooks regarding common Complien topics such as growth, spells, instincts, and elements, explaining these topics to wide audiences and even building upon information that was already known. His works would enamor the young Dr. Lori Loirae, who would later serve to be his assistant. Always appreciative of being in the limelight, Dr. Zeal would later move away from his home in Iiines in favor of making worldwide tours, hoping to get more people excited about Compliens and furthermore, get more attention and praise. While admittedly, it did end up stroking his ego a fair bit, he has usually been able to keep himself in check to hardly ever let it get in the way of his research. Currently, he resides in the nation of Hoyae, the home nation of his assistant, Dr. Lori Loirae. While only middle-aged currently, Dr. Zeal largely isn't as active in public as he used to be, now focusing more on his research, while letting others take fame for major breakthroughs. While he still often brags about his past achievements, he holds no remorse towards other, younger scientists, and in fact feels pretty important for inspiring so many brilliant young minds. Occasionally he just has to stop it from getting to his head. Trivia *Dr. Zeal never received a page on the old wiki, only receiving a brief mention on Dr. Loirae's page. His personality for Compliverse is roughly an amalgam of various other scientist characters that have existed before. *It is possible that Dr. Zeal's name is a reference to the old Complipedia user ZL123. Category:People Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Complinoids Category:Dedare